This project will investigate a new class of potent magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) contrast agents based on cut carbon nanotubes filled with magnetic nanomaterials. These materials will function as protective nanocapsules for the delivery of magnetic materials and offer orders-of-magnitude improvement in MR contrast enhancement, vital to achieving the goal of cellular and molecular imaging with MRI. Synthetic efforts towards filling the cut nanotubes and derivatizing their outer surfaces for water solubility and biocompatibility will be central. Physical characterization of this new class of MRI contrast agent, including relaxometry by NMRD will provide insight into their relaxation mechanisms and offer avenues for further improvement. Collaboration with experts in toxicology and radiology will establish their suitability for eventual clinical investigations. The new platform technology to be created in this project offers a unique paradigm in MRI contrast enhancement useful for broad applications as both an implement in the medical research toolkit as well as for clinically relevant MRI contrast agents for the detection and improved treatment of disease. [unreadable] [unreadable]